3 months
by Deelightful76
Summary: Set following that Christmas morning in the bunker this is my version of what happened next - checking in with Lucy and Wyatt every 3 months as they lead their normal, crazy, happy life together. There's some love, romance, fun, laughter and sexy times (for grown ups only), and even a mechanical bull. It's the longest thing I've written so I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been 10 days since they'd left the bunker. 10 glorious days of nothing in the world but the two of them. No more Rittenhouse, no more jumps through time, no more Lifeboat, and no more nights sleeping in creaky bunks – although they'd made good use of them the night (and morning) when they'd got back from Korea. They'd picked up the keys to their new home that morning.

She was in the kitchen putting away the dishes when he walked in carrying the last of the boxes, setting them down on the worktop. She rose on her tip toes to place a cup on the top shelf and he was about to offer her a hand when he became distracted by her t-shirt rising up as she stretched. He greedily eyed her silky skin, the dip of her spine, the soft curve of her waist, and the little mole that sat low on her hip. He loved that mole. Well maybe it wasn't so much the mole - although there was something sexy about the tiny heart shaped dot on her otherwise flawless ivory skin – but more that he knew it was there at all. That he, Wyatt Logan, had come to know every inch of Lucy Preston.

He stepped behind her and snaked his arms round her waist, pulling her towards him and breathing her in. She sighed at his touch, welcoming the feel of his strong calloused hands and leant back into him as they crawled across her belly and down lower to her abdomen. Her head dropped back onto his shoulder stretching out her neck as he nuzzled at her, her arms reaching up and extending back to run her fingers through his hair and pull him closer still. Hot tingles began to creep through her body and her eyelids fluttered shut as his hands moved lower still, his deft fingers making light work of the buttons on her jeans, and sliding into her panties. She could feel the hardness of him against her ass, making the heat between her legs rise further. He groaned. The combined effect of the wet warmth that met his fingers as they slid into her and the friction rubbing against him, still confined in his now tight jeans as she rocked her hips. A soft moan escaped her as he teased her gently at first then quickened his pace. He pushed his fingers deeper their touch firmer, his thumb brushing gentle, barely there strokes over the bundle of nerves above. Her breathing hitched then shallowed as her moans gave way to gasps. She chewed her lip and her grip on his hair tightened as she ground into him, the tingles giving way to intense waves that coursed through her. He rubbed harder and she was gone, thigh trembling pleasure flooding her as she came. He caressed her gently, easing her down before turning her to face him and embracing her mouth hungrily in his.

Her arms coiled around his back and neck pulling him in deeper her need to taste his mouth as great as his. He was like a drug, his smell, his touch, his taste never failing to consume her. She would never stop wanting Wyatt. Even the sound of his voice or the mention of his name set her alight.

His hands slipped down to her ass and he lifted her, placing her on the counter, unceremoniously tugging at her jeans. She suddenly pulled back, pushing her hands to his chest opening a cavern between them. Casting a steely eye she asked admonishingly "the kitchen counter!? Really Wyatt?" He grinned, his eyes twinkling and those damned dimples of his puckering on his face, and undeterred continued to shuck off her pants, "Oh yes Ma'am. I plan on having you on EVERY surface in EVERY room of this house."

Lucy shook her head in resignation and sighed. What was the point – she was helpless to resist him and they both knew it.

**10 days earlier…**

As they packed their bags after and enjoyable final morning with their bunker family, Denise having gifted them each a handmade scarf that Lucy now wore, they realised that neither had anywhere they could call home. The lease on Wyatt's apartment had long since run out, the handful of belongings he'd left there having been sent back to Pendleton, and there was no way Lucy was going to move back to her mother's house. It was filled with memories now tainted, coated in a sadness and betrayal that made her feel physically sick. There was no way too that they were going to be parted. It had taken too long, and too much heartache to get to this and they weren't going to waste another moment. So decision was made – they'd go away for a few days to celebrate the rest of Christmas and New Year's together, then come back to the city, find a place to rent and sell that goddamn house.

After saying their goodbyes (with a few shed tears, bear hugs and promises all round to stay in touch including an agreement to institute weekly game nights with Rufus and Jiya – the four of them having spent many an afternoon or evening occupied thus), they headed towards the bunker doors. It felt strange exiting their underground safe haven this way, so used as they were to leaving via the Lifeboat. On route they stopped to collect the ornament they'd hung on the tree earlier, the one Wyatt had picked up in 1941 and gifted her that morning – a gesture so thoughtful and romantic it made Lucy's head spin – before tossing their bags on the backseat of Wyatt's Jeep. They were heading down the coast to Monterey that afternoon. A friend of Lucy's from Stanford had a beach house there and after one phone call to her surprised colleague and navigating a lot of tricky questions (Lucy hadn't been at work for the better part of 2 years afterall) she'd offered them the use of it for the holidays. The drive had only taken a couple of hours, and despite being Christmas they'd managed to find a store to stock up food, beer, wine and essentials for their stay.

It was about 7 o'clock in the evening by the time they'd pulled up, brought in their bags and dumped the groceries in the kitchen. By 7:02 they were pulling at clothes, hands and mouths on each other and heading towards the bedroom.

The next five days were spent in a heady bliss of mutual intoxication. They never left the beach house, only leaving the bed to bathe together or when thirst and hunger overtook their need for each other. In the hours between lovemaking they would doze, watch movies and talk - about anything, everything, nothing, just talking.

It was 30th December. Wyatt rubbed at the back of his thigh a slight limp in his gait as walked back towards the bed, carrying two mugs of coffee in his other hand. "I think I've pulled something" he chuckled and then eyeing the rather large red scratch trailing across his abdomen smirked "You Ma'am, may have finally broken me." Lucy giggled followed by a sharp gasp as she sat up her hand brushing the inside of her chafed thigh as she moved "Ow!" she giggled helplessly again "I think you have broken me too soldier. I might need a break from your insatiable advances for a while."

Wyatt looked affronted at the suggestion "My insatiable advances!? You can't keep your hands off me woman." He put the mugs on the down and hopped onto the bed next to her, drawing her in to him and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Not that I can resist you" he winked. She swatted him playfully on the chest "Well you don't need to worry – I will not be making any advances towards you for at least 24 hours. Every part of me aches. Even my toes hurt." He chuckled and kissed her forehead again before reaching down to her feet and giving them a gentle rub. "OK babydoll. I promise to resist your charms for 24 hours so you can recover. After that, all bets are off… Now why don't I run you a bath – a soak will do you good." She eyed him suspiciously she knew where bath time kept leading.

He sat up and lifting his fingers to his heart "No no, scouts honour, I'll be good. You have a bath and I'll make us breakfast, and then I'm taking you on a date," he added decisively. A smile broke across her face "Really?"

"Yep, I've been thinking. We've already said I love you, we're going to be moving in together in a few days and we've done a _lot_ of…" he smirked as his eyed the crumpled sheets of the bed "…_other _things, but we've never actually been on a date. It's new year's tomorrow so I thought maybe we could spend the next 2 days doing the things normal couples do when they're first going out. And that way we can ring in 2019 and officially move in together with a clear conscience." Seeing the look of utter surprise on Lucy's face he suddenly looked slightly sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck "unless you think that's a bit lame…"

Lame!? It couldn't be further away from lame! It was the sweetest, most romantic gesture anyone had ever done for her (well since that morning when he'd presented her with the Christmas bauble). How was it possible for someone to be this thoughtful? Her eyes lit up and she felt like her grin was literally running from ear to ear. "Oh Wyatt! I'd absolutely love it. Thank you!" promptly pulling him in for one of her patented bone crushing Lucy hugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Date 1 was coffee.

Casual, daytime, public and with no set expectations – going for coffee was the perfect first date choice for a woman like Lucy, Wyatt decided. He imagined with just a slight pang of jealousy that Noah had probably taken her out for coffee on their first date. Except of course she had no recollection of it he reminded himself, but she was definitely going to remember today. Coffee was just the warm up.

When she exited the bedroom having gone to get dressed after breakfast, she found no sign of Wyatt. She checked in all the rooms, and stepped out onto the veranda that overlooked the beach. She smiled as she took in the sights, sounds and smells realising that she'd not even looked at the view since they'd arrived. He wasn't to be found there either and she couldn't see him on the beach – he must have gone out, but where? She got her answer about 10 minutes later when there was a knock at the front door.

Opening it she found Wyatt on the other side, broad smile on his face and a bunch of peonies in his hand which he now held out. "For you – your favourite, right?" Lucy's mouth gaped and stomach flipped simultaneously as she took the flowers from him. On the long drive from Hollywood to Oakland during which she and Rufus had waffled virtually non-stop while Wyatt focussed on the road, she'd mentioned in passing that Henry Wallace (once the man she'd known as her dad) would place a vase of peonies on her nightstand while she slept so that every year when she woke on her birthday they'd be the first thing she'd see. The fact that he'd listened let alone remembered floored her.

"You ready for our first date, ma'am?" She looked down again at the flowers breathing in their soft scent and nodded. She was so ready.

The date itself was great. They'd driven into town and were now sat at a table in the corner of a cute little café. At first it felt a little strange to be out together doing something so normal as sitting in a café drinking cappuccinos, but before long they were relaxed and enjoying themselves. They chatted and laughed and it all felt so natural to be with him like this. She could have sat there for hours, but after they'd finished a second cup Wyatt pushed back his chair to stand, reached with one hand for Lucy, and their coats with his other and said "C'mon. It's time for our second date. Assuming that is you'll go out with me again?"

She took his hand and planted a soft kiss on his cheek whispering into his ear "Definitely."

Date 2

After leaving the café and walking a couple of blocks, Wyatt checked the details on his phone "This way" he said, nudging Lucy in the direction of a street on the right. "It should be just up here."

"What should be?"

"Where we're going for next. I tried to think where someone wanting to make a good impression on Dr Lucy Preston would take her on a second date."

"You wanted to impress me huh?"

"Of course. Anyway I don't know if it's any good or not but I hope it'll be up your street, professor. Talking of which – we go up here."

Lucy was wracking her brain to think where they might be headed when Wyatt came to a stop. She looked at the sign outside the building where they'd stopped. '_Presidio of Monterey Museum_' "You brought me to a history museum Wyatt?" the smile in her voice matched only by the one on her face. He shrugged meekly.

"Its military history I think. I thought there'd be stuff we'd both like…" adding with a wink "…plus you can show off and tell me everything the tour guide gets wrong. Did I do ok?"

She cupped his face gave him peck on the cheek touched once again at his thoughtfulness. History was definitely her bag not his, despite his possessing more than a passable knowledge of it despite his protests to the contrary "You did more than ok… but this is for the 'show off' comment" and promptly punched him in the arm, laughing as she did so.

They emerged more than 2 hours later. The official tour was supposed to last an hour but Lucy had peppered the tour guide with questions (many of which she answered for herself) as they went round and as predicted corrected him on one or two points too. Wyatt hadn't minded. Her love of history being what had brought him to her in the first place, and her intelligence being one of the things that he had always admired. It never ceased to amaze him how she had a million facts neatly catalogued away in her brain ready to draw forward at any time. God knows it had saved his and Rufus's skins on more than one occasion. And besides he'd been quite happy wandering around looking at the photos of soldiers that hung about the walls. They reminded him of the brothers in arms he'd fought alongside over the years. Centuries, he mused with a wry smile.

Back outside Lucy stood facing Wyatt and took each of his hands in her own "Thank you Wyatt, I really enjoyed that. And since it's now officially the end of our second date, I think it's about time we had our first kiss…" Wyatt needing no further encouragement leant in and kissed her softly and chastely but unable to fully resist gave her bottom lip a little nibble.

Date 3

It was now early-afternoon and as they were feeling peckish, Wyatt had suggested they grab a few bits from the store and head to the park for a picnic. It was a relatively warm day for the time of year and since they'd spent much of the past year underground, (and the last few days under covers), Lucy was more than happy to spend some time outside in the fresh air.

They found a spot under a tree by the boating lake and after tucking into sandwiches and lemonade Lucy lay back with her head in Wyatt's lap. Having already exhausted every possible detail of the area's military history at the museum, Lucy was instead teaching him about the general history of Monterey and this part of California. He listened happily – if she'd been his teacher at school he'd have been a much more attentive student - while absent mindedly whittling a piece of wood with his bowie knife.

After a time when she'd finally run out of details to share she looked up at him, turning her attention to the emerging shape in his hands. "What are you making?"

"Hold on, give me a sec." He finished scratching at the side of the object then looked about before settling on a twig which he picked up and proceeded to push into a small hole he had carved. He ripped a corner from a clean napkin quickly threading it on to the twig. "Here." She looked at wooden shape he had placed in her hands "Oh it's a little sailboat." Turning it round to view the other side her eyes became dewy and she smiled softly. Carved into the hull was the boat's name '_Babydoll_'

Date 4

When they left the park, '_Babydoll_' having safely completed her maiden voyage, Lucy had insisted that the next choice of date would be hers. They'd returned back to the beach house briefly to freshen up and change for the evening before Lucy drove them back towards town. He expected her to pull in to the parking lot they'd used earlier but she continued on, arriving a short time later at what looked to be an outdoor mall. "You taking me shopping?" he asked puzzled.

"You'll see."

She parked up and they strolled hand in hand towards the mall, eventually finding the entrance to a multiplex. "What could be more date like than a trip to the cinema?" she smiled. "Warm, comfy…" she gave him a cheeky side glance "…dark. C'mon"

He scanned the posters in the foyer noticing one for a terrible looking romantic comedy that Lucy would no doubt love. It had a frazzled looking man grinning like a buffoon with his arm wrapped round an equally bedraggled woman probably half his age and half cut too judging by look on her face. '_Crazy in Love' _read the title. He grimaced internally but smiled gamely. "What do you fancy seeing? That one?" he nodded in the direction of the poster.

"uh uh" she shook her head "My date, my choice. You go get us some popcorn and I'll get our tickets. I'll meet you over there."

It was quiet in the theatre, not that surprising as it was the day before New Year's Eve, with only a handful of others in the audience. They settled on a spot near the middle placing the popcorn between them. Wyatt reached his arm across the back of her seat draping his hand across her Lucy's shoulder and as the trailers ended, stole a quick kiss. His lips tasted sweet and buttery. "So tell me, what are you making me sit through for the next 2 hours?"

"Shh, just watch" she chided but continued to look Wyatt as he obediently returned to face forward, a look of eager anticipation in her eyes. "I can see you wa…" he started to whisper but the sentence remained unfinished, a smile blooming across his face as the silhouetted image of a man, a gun raised in his hand appeared on the screen and the iconic _dum-di-di-dum dum_ soundtrack kicked in. She knew that smile, it was the smile of her favourite fanboy.

He turned to her grinning broadly, mouthed 'thank you' and plopped another quick kiss on her lips before his eyes returned to the screen once more. Any notions she'd had of them canoodling in the darkened theatre like a pair of horny teenagers were quickly erased when she saw that smile. Bond now had his full and undivided rapt attention. She didn't begrudge it though – she'd had his undivided attention for the past week and there was something in the way his face lit up boyishly that filled her with joy. He looked really happy.

Deciding to make the most of the situation she settled back into her seat, grabbed a handful of popcorn and focussed on the screen herself. She'd never really been a fan of action movies but when the credits rolled almost 2 hours later she was surprised at how much she'd actually enjoyed it. Maybe it was because they'd met Ian Fleming (she could almost hear his voice whenever Bond spoke), or because the chases and fights that had always seemed like ridiculous nonsense now felt real to her, or maybe it was just the sight of Daniel Craig soaking wet in his skimpy shorts as he strolled out of the sea and onto the beach for some inexplicable reason (_hmm, she'd have to find a reason to get Wyatt into a pair of skimpy shorts – damn it why did they have to be at the beach in January?_) but she'd enjoyed it all the same. Wyatt had looked thoroughly pleased when she said as much as they sat in the car after tucking into the burgers and fries they'd picked up at a drive thru. And she noted with a smile that he remained looking pleased the whole drive back to the house, and later still when they settled into bed that night – pajamas on – holding her extra tight as he spooned her.

Date 5

Having somehow managed to stick to their agreement and keep their hands off each other save for some PG rated snuggling, they woke late the next morning. They had a light breakfast together before Wyatt headed into town. He wanted to work out for a few hours (Lucy's suggestion that they'd both in fact been getting quite a lot of exercise lately being met with an amused shake of the head) and then had a few errands to run, but he promised he'd arrange something for them that evening. Besides he'd argued knowing how much she appreciated time alone, he didn't want Lucy getting sick of the sight of him. She'd feigned upset, pouting her bottom lip but she knew he was right. Not that she'd get sick of the sight of him, an idea that sounded frankly preposterous at this point, but that she did enjoy having time to herself now and then. She'd spotted a couple of anthropology books on a shelf in the sitting room that she was keen to delve into so a day with nothing to do but curl up and read sounded just about perfect. So with the sound of tyres crunching on gravel fading she grabbed a blanket and settled in a comfy chair on the veranda.

Lucy was still tucked up in the chair, book on her lap when she was roused from a doze by the beeping of her phone.

_Plans all set for tonight. I'll pick you up at 6. Wear something special. W x_

She smiled and stretched. She was about to it reply when the phone beeped a second time

_It's a surprise – don't even bother asking… x_

_Wasn't going to ask actually… :P_

_Liar! See you at 6 x_

Infuriating man. He knew her too well.

She checked the time - 3 o'clock. If she called a cab now she could head in to town to where she'd seen a little strip of boutiques and find something to wear for the evening, and still be back in plenty of time to get ready.

She was threading the butterfly onto her earring fixing it in place when she heard the car rumble up the drive and the sound of the car door closing, followed a moment later by a knock at the door. 6pm on the dot. Casting a final glance in the mirror and smoothing down her dress she felt excitement bubble in her chest. The questions that had been invading her thoughts all afternoon returning. Where were they going? What did he have planned?

She practically skipped to the door and her eyes widened in appreciation at the sight of him. He looked dashing in dark blue suit and crisp white shirt opened at the collar – damn that man knew how to wear a suit. If that wasn't enough he smelt of an enticing mix of cologne and his own heady musk. Had she not been so excited at the prospect of his mysterious plans for the evening she'd have dragged him back to their bedroom there and then.

For his part Wyatt was equally taken with the vision before him. Lucy looked incredible. She wore a long sleeved, elegant but nonetheless low cut emerald green satin dress that clung to her body and stopped mid-thigh, her long lean legs made all the longer by the strappy gold heels she wore. Her dark hair cascaded down in soft glossy curls onto her shoulders and around her neck she wore a long slim chain that dangled tantalizingly from her throat down between the valley of her breasts. His mind flashed to that night Hedy's guest house when stripped bare of everything else, the only thing left on her body had been a similar necklace that snaked down to her belly button and made her look like a goddess. His mouth simultaneously watered and ran dry as he took her in, her own intoxicating perfume drawing him to her. "You are breath taking" he finally exhaled.

She smiled coyly and returned the compliment "You're looking pretty good yourself too, soldier." Then taking the arm he offered as he led her to the car "So… where are we going?"

Wyatt chose not to reply and instead opened the car door for her and ushered her in. Clearly she was going to have to wait to find out.

They drove for about twenty minutes before pulling up at what looked to be a country club overlooking the ocean. Wyatt leapt out and opened the door once more offering her his arm again before tossing the keys to a valet and escorting her inside. They followed the sounds of music, chatter and laughter through the softly lit hallway to a beautifully decorated function room hung with twinkling lights and scattered with round tables dressed with white tablecloths, candles and flowers. Lucy cast a puzzled glance to Wyatt but before she could speak they were interrupted by the arrival of a kindly looking couple, probably in their 60s, arms outstretched and beaming at them.

Patting Wyatt on the back the man spoke first, "I'm so glad you made it my boy."

"Yes we're delighted you could join us…" the woman with him chimed in placing a kiss on Wyatt's cheek and giving his arm a squeeze, "and oh! This must be Lucy" she smiled warmly now reaching out to clasp Lucy's hands. "I'm so pleased to meet you. She's every bit as beautiful as you said" this last comment directed back at Wyatt with a lively wink. Simultaneously Wyatt felt his cheeks flush pink bashfully while at the same time his chest puffed involuntarily with pride.

Lucy who was incredibly flattered but feeling rather taken aback at this turn of events managed to rearrange the look of confusion on her face into a smile and stammered "Oh uh hi. I'm, uh pleased to meet you too, um…"

"Bernie and Marion Sullivan" Wyatt supplied, meeting Lucy's stunned gaze. He cast an apologetic smile at the group "I'm afraid I've rather put Lucy on the spot – I was keeping this evening a surprise"

"As you should…" Marion nodded her approval, patting Lucy's hands which she was still clasping and offering another quick wink at them both "…far more romantic. Oh young love…" she trailed off as Bernie spoke over her, "Well surprise or not, it's a great pleasure to meet you Lucy and we're both very happy you're here tonight. I do hope we'll have a chance to talk more later, but for now we must make the rounds. Enjoy your evening. Come dear – duty calls and all that!" He gave a quick bow of his head at Lucy, and taking his wife tenderly by the arm led her to a group of guests that had just arrived.

Wyatt placed his arm on Lucy's back and turned them in the direction of the bar. "Shall we get a drink?" he asked casually overlooking the unblinking look of confusion that was fixed firmly on him as they crossed the room.

"OK, so are you going to tell me what's going on now? What is this place? Who are Marion and Bernie? How do you know them?" as they stood at the bar sipping champagne. She had so many questions and wasn't sure where to begin.

A lazy smirk drew across his face, pleased he'd managed to surprise her and judging by the bright eyed grin she wore, pleasantly so. "It's a New Year's Eve party!" adding when he realised she wasn't going to accept that as an answer "For the local Rotary club, they do lots of fundraising for charity to help ex-soldiers and their families – Bernie's the chairman. He invited us along."

Her eyes were boring into him. Nope, that still wasn't going to cut it. He sighed briefly, a tinge of sadness dimming the light in this eyes "They're my buddy Zachary's parents." Lucy nodded as the name registered – she recognised it from the story he'd told Bowie back at The Alamo, the friend he'd been forced to leave behind in Syria over the toss of a coin.

"After he... well afterwards I came here to visit them. He'd written them a letter the night before – I guess he knew which way it was going to go." He took a sharp breath. "I promised to deliver it in person. Besides I needed to explain what had happened, to tell them how brave he was, how sorry _I_ was…" He spoke softly, eyes unable to make contact with hers. She understood – it must have been hard. She squeezed his hand, waiting for him to go on, letting him take his time.

"I don't know what I was expecting. I mean they had every right to hate me – I'd left him, all of them there to die – but I had to face them. Had to tell them the truth about what I'd done and face the consequences… "

"But when I got there…" he sighed again "… they didn't hate me. They listened to my story, they read Zach's letter, and then they hugged me and told me they understood. They even thanked me." He shook his head incredulously at the memory. "I never expected that. I blamed myself but they never did." He scrunched his mouth chewing the inside of his lip, let out another deep breath and composed himself, his smile starting to return as he spied them chatting happily across the room. "Anyway, we've kept in touch over the years. Christmas cards, emails, the occasional call… I usually visit them a couple of times a year; we visit his grave together and talk about him. It helps me and I dunno, I think maybe it helps them a little too." He looked at her and smiled again lightly.

She looked deep into his eyes as she considered what he'd told her – the courage it must have taken to visit them that first time, the grief and sorrow he bore with them, the comfort he tried to bring them, helping to preserve their son's memory. Her heart swelled. "That's where you were today?"

He nodded, his eyes brightening "And then when I told them I wanted to organise something special for you tonight… well they weren't going to take no for an answer"

She squeezed his hand again as she gazed around the room with its magical lighting, view over the ocean and crowd of laughing happy people, her own amber orbs shining brightly. "Well I'm glad they didn't."

The next couple of hours passed amiably in the company of Bernie, Marion and some of their friends with whom they shared a table. They all chatted and laughed like old friends, and Wyatt watched with pride as Lucy charmed everyone on the table. He was happy to let her lead the conversation and only spoke up to chastise her for playing down her accomplishments and again later when talk turned to military history, making her smile when he added in a couple of his newly acquired facts from the day before.

After dinner they found themselves alone at the table the others having ventured off on another tour of the room to mingle with friends and fellow Rotarians.

"You having fun?"

"Yes. I'm having a lot of fun. You?"

"Of course, I'm with you." He squeezed her knee gently, quirking his brow and flashing his dimples before nodding towards the dancefloor, "Would you like to dance?"

She narrowed her eyes and raised a quizzical eyebrow her voice etched in disbelief "Wyatt Logan – you dance!?"

His face crumpled into a frown and he let out derisive huff "I'm from Texas Lucy. There are two things that every Texas boy knows how to do. Ride a horse, and dance. Now I've seen you on a horse…" he shook his head in amusement at the memory of her climbing onto her mount and sliding straight down the other side when they rode with Bass Reeves "… but I've never seen you dance, and I'd like to change that this evening. What do you say… ma'am?"

Accepting his admonishment gracefully (she really ought to know by now there was very little Wyatt _couldn't_ do, certainly very little he couldn't do with his body), she took the hand he proffered and they made their way to the dancefloor. Butterflies beat through her as she draped her arm round his neck and he slipped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close and fixing his baby blues on her. "Ready?" She nodded inwardly squealing with delight, and with a confidence and ease she would never have expected he began to sweep her across the floor. Their bodies flowing effortlessly as if they'd danced together a thousand times before.

For once, time stood still.

As Lucy looked into his eyes she was struck again by how incredible he was. After two years of travelling with him by her side she thought she had come to know and love everything about Wyatt Logan, but in the past few days she'd come to realise there was so much, and the more she uncovered the more she loved him still. '_All the meant to be's and only one's… A couple billion people in the world…' _and yet somehow she'd found the one for her.

Wyatt gazed into her eyes as they moved across the room. He held her tightly as if afraid she might float away – how the hell did he get so damn lucky? She was the most beautiful, intelligent, charming, funny and fearless woman he'd ever known, and she had chosen him. His heart belonged to her completely. '_If there's only one person for you in the whole world… '_ He knew more than ever that there was, and it was Lucy Preston.

They didn't hear the countdown, nor the clock strike twelve, but as the crowd cheered the arrival of 2019, the strains of Auld Lang Syne rang out and the pop of fireworks filled the sky, their lips met, setting of an explosion of fireworks of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months later…**

It was Spring break. Lucy had been back teaching at Stanford for a couple of months and Wyatt was assigned to special projects with Agent Christopher. They'd settled quickly into a routine of happy normal domesticity.

There'd be one or two nights a week when Wyatt would get back late at night, or sometimes not at all but for the most part he'd be home in the evenings and at weekends. Though she'd never openly admit it Christopher took a little extra care with his assignments. She didn't go soft on him – she was too much of a professional, knew Wyatt's skills were too valuable to be wasted, and knew too that he wouldn't stand for it if she took it easy leaving others to pick up the slack – but she kept him close San Francisco and away from the really dangerous jobs when she could. He, Lucy, Rufus and Jiya were all her bunker babies after all. She couldn't bear for any of them come to harm and well what happened to Wyatt was on her.

Lucy had late classes and office hours twice a week, and on those nights would usually return home to find him tinkering in the kitchen and cooking up a late supper for her. He always did the cooking. It had been established early on in the bunker that she was no talent in the kitchen and just because they were a couple didn't mean he had to start eating her god awful food now. Unless she was heating a can of soup, her culinary endeavours were restricted to ordering takeout.

On the weekends during the day they'd go grocery shopping and run errands, and later Wyatt would head to the gym, or play hoops with Rufus usually stopping off for a few beers and to watch the game. Lucy might have lunch and a couple of drinks with Jiya, or when she wanted some alone time, curl up at home with a book.

It meant that Saturday and Sunday nights were usually reserved for each other, (Thursdays having been designated game night with Rufus and Jiya, something all four looked forward to immensely) but from time to time they happily sacrificed their alone time to have dinner with Denise and Michelle. More often than not Connor and the rest of the gang in tow too. Everyone loved her mustard chicken.

This week was different though. With classes suspended and her students no doubt knocking back tequila and getting up to who knows what in sunnier climes, Lucy had the week off. Wyatt had a few days leave saved too, so they'd decided to take a trip.

She'd been more than a little surprised, but if she was honest secretly really pleased, when he'd suggested taking her to Texas. She was interested to visit the state itself having never visited as a tourist, (the only times she'd been to the Lone Star state hadn't exactly been under normal circumstances – getting caught up the battle of the Alamo and helping Katherine Johnson ensure the success of the moon landing were hardly the experiences you'd expect to see reviewed on Trip Advisor) but really she just wanted to know more about where Wyatt was from. Not that she'd ever ask him. She was well aware his childhood had been difficult and it wasn't fair to make him relive that just to satisfy her own curiosity.

For his part Wyatt understood that Lucy was curious to see where he'd grown up. She'd never push him to share anything he didn't want to, but knowing her love of history he'd figured if she wanted to know about anybody's past and the things that shaped them, it was his. While the place definitely held some shitty memories, there were good ones too and it was still his home. He wanted to share it with her. Besides he had an ulterior motive for going back there.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 months earlier…**

The first time Wyatt had proposed to Lucy would definitely count as a fail. Unplanned and blurted out in the middle of unpacking boxes the day they'd moved in to their house, it was not his finest hour.

He had just had his wicked way with her on the kitchen worktop and she'd giggled something about not believing they were living together before asking what next. She'd meant what boxes they would tackle next, or perhaps she'd meant what room was next on the christening list (Wyatt having been somewhat insistent they'd be checking off every surface at some point). Looking back he wasn't sure which because regardless in his hazy post orgasmic love struck brain he'd understood neither and thought she meant what was next for them. And before he could stop himself he'd uttered "we should get married."

She'd laughed at first thinking he wasn't being serious. He wasn't sure he was being serious. Until he realised he was, and so did she, and the laughing stopped. Shit.

"Wyatt?" She was stunned, her eyes wide, unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have said that" he looked suddenly appalled, rubbing the back of his neck and finding a particularly interesting spot on the floor to stare at.

Her face immediately softened, her voice too "Did you mean that? Do you think we should… do you want us to get married?" she stroked his stubble as she held his face, lifting his chin so that he'd look at her. **_(Coleman's official rating required but I'd lay money on it attaining a full 5 beard stubble status folks. But I digress, back to the story…) _**

Shit shit shit! Why had he said that!? He couldn't deny the truth, he'd meant it. She was Lucy Preston, he'd marry her in a heartbeat. But why for the love of god had he blurted it out like that? Here and now? No retracting it now though. He steeled himself. "Lucy, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you, have babies with you, raise a family with you. I want it all and the truth is I'm ready to start that life now." He felt like he'd ripped off a bandaid and was waiting to see if it would bleed.

She smiled and kissed him tenderly, warmth and affection radiating throughout her. "I love you too. And I want all of that, Wyatt, I really do. Marriage, children… I've thought about us having those things so many times, pictured our life together. I know you'll be the most amazing husband and father. It's just…" Wyatt steadied himself for the drop, "so much has happened in the last couple of years. Everything has been a whirlwind and I just want to stop, take a breath and enjoy what we have now. At least for a little while." The drop didn't come - she was right, he knew she was right.

"We will do those things, I promise but for now, can we live in the present – not worry about the future, or the past, and just enjoy this? Enjoy us?" Then seeing a smile return to his face she chanced a change of tone and with a knowing look added friskily "Enjoy the full array of flooring, furniture and other surfaces in this house, first?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her coquettish grin and pulled her to him planting a smacking kiss on her lips. Of course they could enjoy the here and now. They were living together and that meant waking up next to her every morning. That was more than enough for now. He kissed her again and he was just contemplating whether they should try out the couch next when she suddenly pulled back, pushing her hands to his chest opening a cavern between them (the second time she'd pulled that move in the space of an hour, it was starting to become a most disconcerting reaction to his romantic endeavours) but this time she swatted him on the chest, her face bunched into a (somewhat cute) scowl.

"Hey!" annoyance echoed in her tone.

He was at a loss as to what he might have done in the last 5 seconds to turn her from the sexy potential future wife who'd been responding extremely positively to his ministrations a moment ago to the unexplainably pouty woman he was now facing.

"In the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by bubble wrap and cardboard boxes, and with your flies undone? Really? That's your move?"

OK he was no less confused. She hadn't seemed to mind the setting when they were enjoying the countertop earlier.

"Jessica gets views of the valley at sunset under the tree where you had your first kiss, and I get a kitchen full of packing materials?"

Ah.

He'd hoped to avoid this but instead found himself looking at the spot on the floor once more and mumbled something she couldn't quite hear. It almost sounded like _Rite Aid_.

"Huh?"

"Rite Aid" he said again, not much louder but this time unmistakable.

"What? Wyatt why are you talking about Rite Aid?"

He could feel her dark eyes piercing into him now. Ah shit. Well he wasn't going to get away with this one now was he? They may have worked everything out and agreed that the whole going back to Jessica thing no longer mattered. He'd done it out of duty, or guilt or loyalty but it was Lucy he loved, had wanted to choose. He'd been prepared to wipe out Jessica if it meant saving Rufus and winning her back, and he would have if Flynn hadn't done it first. But she was entitled to still feel a little sensitive, he couldn't blame her for that. He let out a deep sigh and went back to rubbing his neck but this time met her eye "It was at a Rite Aid. Outside in the parking lot actually. " Lucy was by now utterly confused – what on earth was he talking about.

"Where I proposed to Jess" he clarified. "We hadn't been as careful as we should have and she thought she might be you know…"

Bloody hell how many times had Jessica played Wyatt to get what she wanted by faking pregnancies thought Lucy, but immediately caught herself. The Jessica she'd known, might have been a class A manipulative bitch but the real Jessica, Wyatt's Jessica hadn't. He'd loved her and Lucy knew enough of his character to know that if he had loved her, she must have been kind and decent to win his good heart. She inwardly kicked herself for being such a jealous, uncharitable cow.

"…so we went together to buy a test. We both knew she might not be but I wasn't about to let her face it alone and she needed to know I was there for her whatever happened. I figured I was going to ask her eventually anyway so why not now. I proposed to her right before we went in. One of those plastic rings you get in the gumball machine things. And then when the test was negative, I don't know it didn't matter. I loved her, I saved up for a proper ring and we got married." He smiled matter of fact as he finished.

Despite her determination not to be jealous, relief still washed over her. She felt so much better knowing they hadn't shared the most romantic proposal she'd ever heard. Thank god. But then wait… "So ok, if you proposed to Jessica at a Rite Aid…"

He knew the question was coming, "My grandparents. When I was a kid and having a hard time at home I'd visit them. I'd go for long walks with my Grandpa Sherwin. My grandma would pack us a lunch and we'd sit in the shade of a tree eating our sandwiches and he'd tell me how he'd kissed her for the first time under that big old oak, and how he'd taken her to the same spot just as the sun was setting and asked her to marry him. He must have told me that story a hundred times - I guess it always stuck with me." A wistful look of fond memories stole across his face. Lucy recognised it as the same look he'd had back in Arkansas when he'd recounted the story.

He smiled at her, "They loved each other so much. They were so happy. I always wondered what it was like to love someone like that. I know now."

Her heart sang at the revelation. So that was it, the story he'd told Bonnie and Clyde wasn't about Jessica, it was about his grandparents. But then why didn't he say that we she'd asked that night?

He read her thoughts and rolled his eyes slyly, "You didn't ask me. You're such a bossy know-it-all that just you assumed it was about me and Jess," he mocked, a grin on his face that made his blue eyes twinkle and his dimples pucker (damn it how could she stay mad that face?) "I just chose not to correct you. Besides, what am I an idiot…I mean after _THAT_ kiss? I might not have known if I was ready to move on, but I sure as hell knew that when you're lying in bed next to a gorgeous half-naked woman who is rubbing up against you and talking about possibilities, you don't go around announcing you're more of a parking lot proposal guy!"

She thwacked against his chest again, this time breaking into cheerful giggles. "I was not rubbing up against you. You're just a bed hogger" she huffed, planting a kiss on his nose and jumping down from the counter, "Now come on, you can help me unpack some of my books. Oh and so you know, when you ask me again in a few months – we better not be anywhere near a packing crate or pharmacy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**3 months later…**

The trip to Texas turned out to be more enjoyable than Wyatt expected. He was from a small town not far from Lubbock, so they'd taken a hotel room in the centre. They spent the first few days indulging Lucy's eager tourist whims, which suited Wyatt. They'd come this far but he wasn't quite ready to go over his past and she, anticipating that might happen had come armed with a list of activities she'd Googled. He couldn't say that he'd ever previously considered visiting the Buddy Holly museum, let alone his statue or grave site but she was keen and he accepted afterwards it wasn't entirely dreadful. Nor too was the national ranching heritage center – who knew it even existed – or other the galleries, museums and historic sites she'd insisted on visiting.

He'd taken her out to sample proper Texan fare at little out of the way places he remembered where they'd enjoyed BBQ (after 15 years spent in California and stationed in faraway places across the globe, he'd forgotten how good it was. Lucy clearly concurred and was quick to lift up her plate when he asked if she wanted any more brisket), and they'd sampled real chili as he emphatically described it. She was less convinced by this dish more used as she was to the presence of beans and stewed tomatoes, but in the spirit of historical accuracy conceded it was more authentic. They'd laughed over margaritas at Louie Louie's piano bar where Wyatt tried but failed to persuade Lucy to get back on stage and sing. Between the food, booze, tourist trails and the four walls of their hotel room, they were having a really good time.

As they sat in a bar one evening chatting over their second pitcher of beer, a couple of empty shot glasses and a basket of sticky bones on the table, Lucy pulled out the list things to do she'd compiled before the trip, and declared herself satisfied as she checked the last one off.

"You sure we're done?" he asked. She was about to say yes but there was something in the way he said it that piqued her curiosity. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and that trademark dimpled smirk was working its way up his face. Her eyes narrowed. What was he up to?

"You sure you can check that one off?" he smirked again tapping his index finger on the paper in front of her. She looked where he pointed '_Benny's BBQ, Beer and Bulls'_\- the one she had just marked with an X

Confused she looked at the plastic covered menu that was being held up by bottles of ketchup and mustard at the end of the table. The cover was adorned with 4 Bs and the photo of a portly looking fellow with a thin leather tie and cowboy hat, Benny she supposed. "That's here. We're sitting in Benny's right now" her voice assertive, if starting to slur.

"Yep, we are…" he made a show of looking about him as he nodded his agreement.

"Ok, so…."

Counting off on his hand starting with his thumb and index finger, "Well you've had some BBQ. We're drinking beer…" Slowly raising a his middle finger he tilted his head over to the opposite side of the bar where a large leather covered mechanical bull sat menacingly facing in their direction, "…but…"

It finally clicked _'And Bulls_'. Yeah there was no chance of that. "Oh ha ha Wyatt, I don't think so."

"You wanted to come here" he reasoned.

"For the chicken wings" she retorted quickly. "They're said to be the best in town and judging by the way you scoffed them down, it was a good choice" she added with satisfaction.

He nodded in agreement, his teasing voice now slow and deliberate. "They were damned good. But that's not the only chicken around here…" If there was a sure fire way to get Dr Lucy Preston onto that bull (a sight he'd been wanting to enjoy ever since she'd mentioned coming here and had been plotting to get her onto since they'd arrived an hour ago, which included ordering the shots) it was to question her bravery. Firecracker that Lucy was, he'd seen first-hand too many times that if you told the professor that she couldn't or shouldn't do something, she'd determine to prove him wrong.

"I'm not chicken, I've just had too much beer." She was trying to sound convincing but her pertinent tone, pinched mouth and the flush in her cheeks weren't fooling anyone.

"Uh huh, sure" He flashed his dimples, the mischief in his eyes returning as let out a soft cluck "Bokkkk"

"I'm NOT chicken! Besides I'm wearing a skirt" she justified battling to keep her voice even and lifting the edges of the knee length blousy dress she wore to prove her point.

"Bokkkk. Bok bok bok"

It was the finally prod he needed. Despite her best efforts he'd succeeded in poking her inner bear just enough to rouse her like an angry cub. "Fine! But you've got to do it too."

Wyatt's self-congratulation quickly turned to an inward grimaced. He had been hoping to avoid that but if that's what it took to get her up there, he was prepared to do it too. Or maybe not he thought, mentally crossing his fingers – he'd make her go first and then if he refused, what was she going to do? Carry him over and set him on it herself!?

"Deal." Then jumping to his feet with an air of cocky confidence that troubled Lucy in no small way, he grabbed her hand and led her (marched? dragged? she was definitely pulling slightly back in the direction of their table) towards the metallic menace in the corner. As they neared the small arena that housed the bull Wyatt felt a sharp, insistent tug on his arm as Lucy pulled him back towards the bar. "Wait, I need another shot first."

Never one to turn down a drink and feeling like he'd need one too IF, big if, he was going to go on that stupid thing. He was already starting to question whether the sight of her riding it was worth it, but 2 more shots later as he watched her gamely climb aboard and attracting the interest of the other bar patrons, he decided it most definitely was.

It started off slowly. Lazily turning, rocking back and forth in a gentle rhythm. Lucy was smiling – this wasn't so bad. The motion moved up a gear, sending her skirt fluttering up and down with each pitch, briefly exposing the tops of her thighs. As the pace and pitch increased Lucy vainly tried to protect her modesty, scrabbling to pull down the errant fabric between ever more violent jolts that sent her hands flying back to steady herself. Definitely worth it, Wyatt thought, ogling her as she ground back and forth, lustful images overtaking his brain (and other parts).

He stifled a chuckle and sought to quickly rearrange his face into a look of support as Lucy and her mount executed a rapid half turn back to face him, her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. She'd drawn quite a crowd who were now cheering her on. He didn't succeeding in containing himself for long though, a choked snort giving way to helpless laughter as the bull switched gears once more and launched into a juddering series of jackhammer thrusts that set her bouncing wildly her eyes wide with shock and a shriek trapped in her throat. The shriek finally escaped seconds later when 2 further sharp twists round and down sent her flying. She landed in a crumple on the cushioned floor, skirt up around her hips. Wyatt, still chuckling, was soon at her side helping her to her feet, and despite her mortification at flashing her knickers, on seeing the laughter in his eyes and getting swept up in the applaud of the gathered onlookers, she giggled.

"32 seconds" she challenged once she'd composed herself, looking at the counter on the wall, "you think you can beat that schweetheart?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed resignedly - what the hell, why not. He wasn't one to step away from a challenge. The crowd cheered again as Wyatt stepped forward and straddled the bull with practised ease. _You can take the boy out of Texas…_ but before she could finish her thought a wolf whistle rang out from the crowd as a twenty something pretty blonde in barely there jean shorts sashayed over and plonked a white Stetson on his head with a wink. "Here you go Cowboy" she purred. Wyatt, always the charmer, thanked her as his face broke into another twinkly dimpled smirk.

How dare she, the cheeky cow, with Lucy right there! And as for him, puffing his feathers like a peacock the smug bastard - oh he was going to be in trouble later. Seeing him sitting there though, effortlessly holding himself steady as the machine kicked in and began to sway, she had to concede he looked as hot as all holy hell. The bull began to buck more aggressively but Wyatt was taking it in his stride, his strong body and rapid reflexes responding to every pitch, roll and jerk. At one point he even managed to free one hand to reach up and adjust that damn hat, pushing it back in place.

He had a momentary loss of composure when the jackhammer thrusts that had marked the beginning of the end for Lucy kicked in, but he rode it out and regained his balance as it churned back into a low deep sway that conjured all sorts of interesting thoughts in her mind.

44 seconds. Lucy was torn between admiring his skill and appreciating just how good he looked up there, especially when he caught her eye and gave her a little nod and wink that set off a flurry of butterflies, (and which she didn't fail to notice much to her satisfaction elicited an envious glare in her direction from Miss Daisy Dukes over there), and wanting him to fall off spectacularly in revenge for being so god damn smug not to mention the way he'd reacted to the little strumpet.

51 seconds, he was going to clear the minute. Nope, not happening. Her mind was set and quickly glancing about her to ensure all eyes in the crowd were facing towards him, she leant back on the barstool easing her legs forwards and apart, simultaneously raising her skirt to expose her thighs, dropping a hand daringly at her centre, and setting a lustful gaze on him. She timed it perfectly. On the next roll Wyatt was swung round placing her directly in his line of sight, his brain processing the image just as the bull violently bucked backwards and in an instant he lost his grip and hurtled to the ground eyes wide in shock. Lucy chuckled to herself, before quickly straightening her dress, demurely crossing her legs at the ankle and whipping her seat round to face the bar. She took a sip of beer – the perfect picture of innocence.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wyatt as he rose to his feet, leapt out of the arena and was now stalking towards the bar, eyes fixed on her. He didn't even acknowledge the still hopeful busty blonde as she flashed a toothy smile and made to talk to him, instead blindly reached out his arm and carelessly tossing the hat back in her direction, much to her disappointment. His attention and fiery eyes were fully focussed on Lucy as he steamed towards her.

"Oh bad luck" Lucy sympathised noting the time of 57 seconds on the wall, "you were so close to reaching 1 minute."

Wyatt grabbed the barstool roughly and pulling it, and Lucy, round sharply to face him, his voice deep he growled, "That was a dirty trick." He stepped further into her space, bearing down on her, his blackened pupils still fixed intently on her.

"I just sat here drinking my beer and watching you," her voice sugared with an innocence that the glint in her eyes betrayed, "I have no idea what dirty trick you're talking about." She gave a nonchalant shrug and took another sip for added effect.

He spoke slowly and deliberately "Oh I think you do. And just so we're clear…" he slid his hand under her skirt and up her thigh as he leant down and whispered into her ear sending hot and cold shivers coursing through her, "…after that little display that's not the only bull you're going to be riding tonight." Lucy flushed all over and sniggered. Then deliberating casting a glance in the direction of the blonde, wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss.

They woke the next day around 11 and Lucy was relieved to find the hangover gods had smiled upon her. She couldn't help but release a giggle as she recalled the events of the night before. After the bull riding they'd had a few more drinks and then somehow found themselves joining an impromptu bout of line dancing – Wyatt quickly finding his feet, Lucy mostly tripping over hers – before swaying arm in arm back to the hotel alternating between singing any country song they could think of, sloppy urgent kisses, and uncontrollable attacks of laughter. The 10 minute walk had taken almost forty. She had a vague recollection of demanding a piggyback at one point and calling Wyatt her wild stallion. And she had certainly played cowgirl when they'd finally made it back to the hotel – though much like the walk back, the pair of them had found themselves having fits of the giggles throughout, especially when Wyatt let out a deep chesty 'Moooooo.' As much fun as they always had together, she couldn't remember a more enjoyable night.

Wyatt's eyes peeped open in response to the tinkling sound of her laughter and the jiggling of her body that accompanied it. He smiled broadly as he stroked a strand of hair away from her face, "G'morning beautiful." He planted a soft kiss on her lips and continued "Right – you ready to see where I'm from then?"

Lucy was taken aback. They'd come to Texas at his suggestion and the plan had been to visit his home town at some point, but he'd not mentioned it since they'd arrived and she had figured maybe he'd changed his mind. The place held bad memories for him after all. Or maybe he'd just been building up to it and the fun they'd had over the past few days had been what he needed to get over the hump. Whatever it was, he was offering to go now and she wasn't about to turn it down. She nodded.

"Ok cowgirl, into the shower with you then. I'll make us a coffee and we can grab a muffin downstairs on our way out. We'll get some proper food when we get there." He gave her bare bottom a little spank as she clambered over him and out of bed.

An hour later they were sat in a booth in Bessie's diner in a little ramshackle town about 30 minutes from Lubbock. Wyatt's home town. Before Lucy could even pick up the menu Wyatt had signalled the waitress, a slight pretty girl with a thick accent who called everyone 'hon', and ordered 2 house specials and a strawberry shake.

Lucy sipped her coffee and wondered what food was forthcoming. She didn't care too much as she was starving and the hangover she'd thought she'd skipped was threatening to materialise – hopefully if she could get enough caffeine and carbs in her soon she'd dodge it.

"Used to come here a lot when I was a kid," he offered by way of explanation to Lucy's unasked question, "and if you come to Bessie's, you order the special." The strawberry shake, is especially for you though." Lucy smiled at this simple acknowledgement of her nostalgic fondness for them, they reminded her of Amy. Her eyes lit up further minutes later at the arrival of two plates groaning with fried chicken, mashed potato, gravy and corn with a basket of freshly baked buttery biscuits on the side. Perfect!

After their lunch and feeling much better Wyatt led Lucy on a brief tour of his home town. He showed her his high school, taking care not to dwell too long as he was conscious that it was where he and Jessica had met, but she seemed not to mind and took an interest in wandering round the grounds trying to picture him as a teenager. "Hello ladies" she joked, reminding him of their conversation at Hedy's pool that seemed so long ago – well nearly 80 years but who was counting.

They stopped at the spot where a garage once had been, now long since shut up shop the only reminder a ghosted mural on one of the walls that read '_Lyle's Auto'. _He told her he'd spent two summers working there, learning how to restore old cars. She smiled as she pictured their time in Darlington, the look of joy and excitement on his face seeing all the stock cars and getting to meet Wendell. She wondered how teenaged Wyatt would have reacted to meeting one of his heroes.

She felt him tense as they strolled past a run-down looking bar and guessed that his father had spent quite a bit of time there but she made no comment, pointing instead to a pretty flower shop on the other side of the street. And she squeezed his hand and rested against his arm when later they stood in silence outside the little house that had once been his home. A house in which he'd endured a sad, unloved and abusive childhood. It broke her heart.

"Not much to look at, huh?" he eventually said looking away slightly abashed.

She turned to face him, her face soft with understanding "Maybe not. But whatever you had, or didn't have, it doesn't change who you are. You're the kindest, most honourable, decent and brave man I have ever met. And you're that in spite of this. In spite of him. Don't ever be ashamed of where you come from, because I'm so proud to be with you. I love you Wyatt."

He smiled as she spoke. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the fact that she loved him as utterly and completely as he did her. "I love you too Lucy."

Shrugging off his melancholy he clasped her hand suddenly determined and eager. "Come on. There's one more place I want to take you, but we've got to stop off somewhere first."

The name on the mailbox read '_Sherwin_'. Lucy cast a sideways glance at Wyatt questioningly. "It's my Grandpa's nephew Frank's place," he offered, "I said we'd stop by."

Wyatt had an uncle? Or cousin? She couldn't work out the official relationship status her mind too blown by the fact that Wyatt actually had family of sorts. He'd never mentioned them before. And now she was about to meet them.

As they walked up the short path to the house they heard a squeak of a door before Frank appeared on the porch, the fly door slamming behind him. The two men shook hands as they exchanged muted greetings "Wyatt." "Frank, good to see you."

Lucy studied the man in front of her. He was somewhere in his fifties she guessed, similar height to Wyatt but pudgy round his weather worn face and a belly, formed from years of too much fried chicken and beer she surmised, that hung over his belt. They didn't look at all alike except… except for his startling blue eyes. The same eyes as Wyatt – clearly a Sherwin genetic heirloom.

"And you must be Miss Lucy. Good to meet you, ma'am. Well come on in, Shelley's just fixing some lemonade" he gestured with a warm, if shy smile, directing them to sit in the parlour.

"Must be 6 years?" the older man enquired. He wasn't much for talking.

"Yep 6. Long time." Wyatt acknowledged simply. Jessica's funeral, Lucy assumed.

Wyatt suddenly stood as a heavy set woman in her late forties entered the room, greeting her before politely relieving her of the tray of lemonade she was carrying, setting it down on the table. She would have been really pretty in her youth Lucy mused, she still had an air of beauty about her but the years had taken their toll.

The group set about their introductions and made pleasant small talk. Shelley was Frank's wife of 22 years, they'd met at the school where Frank had been a janitor and Shelley had worked in the Principal's office. They hadn't been blessed with children but she helped with the church flowers and were part of the local community.

They listened with interest about Lucy's job as a history professor at "one of those fancy California schools" and after fumbling around for a reasonable explanation bought the cobbled together story that she and Wyatt had met while she was doing research for a book on military history and modern conflict and he'd been assigned by Pendleton as her advisor. It was friendly enough but it was clear that the group had little in common and the conversation stilted frequently.

After a short time Frank stood and turned to the door, indicating to Wyatt that he should follow, "I got that thing that you called about, in back. Excuse us ma'am" giving a curt nod to Lucy as he headed from the room with Wyatt joining him thereafter. There was something so charming about the old fashioned courtesy he showed – while the army had no doubt played a role there was no doubting that Wyatt's own gentlemanly ways were instilled into him from a young age. The Sherwin's might not be chatty but they were good, decent and well mannered.

The pair returned a few moments later and Wyatt smiling warmly at their hosts said it was time for them to go, taking Lucy by the hand and helping her up from her seat. They bade their farewells and headed back to the car.

Lucy rested her contentedly on the window watching the scenery flick by. It had been a wonderful getting a glimpse into Wyatt's past. Like looking through a frosty window at a life she'd known so little of that he'd now chosen to share with her. There was much more to his past than he would show ever her, but she understood, perhaps more fully than ever before, that he couldn't offer her any more than he had today and she was grateful for the part of himself he had given.

Wyatt looked across to Lucy, resting across from him and felt his heart swell. It had taken a lot to get him back here and to let her see a part of his life that had for so long made him feel ashamed. But she'd simply looked at him with more love than anyone had ever shown him before. Even his beloved Grandpa. He tapped at his jacket pocket for the 100th time since they'd left Frank's – a feeling of overwhelming excitement coupled with overwhelming nervousness engulfing every sense in his body. It was time.

10 minutes or so later they pulled up at the edge of a little track in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Lucy looked about her puzzled but happily took Wyatt's hand when he popped open her door and held it out. He had said earlier they had one last place to go so she assumed this had to be it. Curious she followed him silently as he led her along the path that slowly meandered uphill. She had questions on the tip of her tongue but something about the place, and the day they'd shared, gave her pause and she stayed quiet, instead drinking in her surroundings.

As they rounded the hill an expansive view opened up. From up here you could see all across the valley, lit in dappled light as the sun was getting ready to set. There was a beautiful old oak tree perched right at the top of the hill where they stood now, grand and majestic overlooking its kingdom for hundreds of years. She took a breath, taking it all in. It was stunning. And then it clicked.

She spun round excitedly "Wyatt, is this where your Grandpa…" the words cut short as she turned and saw him. He was kneeling with one foot on the ground, his hand outstretched holding a small box and smiling as he gazed at her. Her heart was in her throat and tears pooled in her eyes. She stopped breathing.

"Lucy Preston, will…"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Will you m…"

Her eyes had now focussed on the ring in the box. It was beautiful. Simple and elegant, but clearly vintage. 1930s? 40s? Her mind was whirring. _'And when you ask me again in a few months…', 'We've got to stop off somewhere first', 'It's my Grandpa's nephew Frank's place', 'I got that thing that you called about',. _Her voice was shaking "That ring. Is it?"

"My Grandmother's" he confirmed, but unsure of her reaction he looked suddenly sheepish. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all, "I can get you something different if you'd prefer…"

"NO!" she blurted firmly. Wyatt's face fell as he started to wonder how the hell he'd managed to stuff this a second time until Lucy suddenly realised what was happening.

"Oh god no! I mean no, I don't want another ring. It's perfect Wyatt. I can't imagine anything more perfect than wearing that ring. And yes! Yes I'll marry you!" she was practically jumping up and down.

Relief swept across his face "You know I haven't actually asked you yet. You keep interrupting." His cheeks dimpled.

Suitably chastised but still fizzing with excitement Lucy forcibly stilled herself. "I'm sorry, go on…"

He sighed as he looked up once more at this impetuous, infuriating, bossy boots of a woman that was stood before him. She was everything to him. "Lucy Preston, _babydoll,_ will you marry me?"

The words had barely entered the air before she was down on her knees beside him, one arm flung round his neck and the other flailing in front of him as she waggled her finger expectantly. "Yes. A thousand times, yes." And then she gave Wyatt Logan a kiss that neither would ever forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 months later…**

"Is it happening? Is it happening? It's happening…" his friend teased, a wide toothy grin on his face.

Wyatt shook his head as he smiled and let out a sigh, "Can you be cool, Rufus? You're supposed to be helping me out here, man."

"OK sure, totally cool. I got your back. Don't worry. Cool, cool, cool." Rufus felt in his pocket just to make sure they were in fact totally cool, and was relieved to feel the brush of metal against his fingers. Still there. OK, they were cool.

Agent Christopher who had overheard the exchange rolled her eyes, before concentrating once more on the paper she was studying. The three were stood by a small archway nestled in a quiet tree lined corner of the gardens that surrounded Mason's hilltop mansion. It was a beautiful blue skied day in late June, and the twittering of birds and soft rustle of wind through the beech leaves provided a summery soundtrack.

Wyatt and Rufus were both looking dapper and handsome in their suits. Wyatt wore dark navy, a matching vest and crisp white shirt which in combination with the sunny setting made his eyes appear almost turquoise. Rufus had on a faintly pinstriped charcoal grey with a fawn waistcoat that accentuated his honed physique, and a pair of brown brogues. Denise for her part looked magnificent, dressed as only Lucy and Jiya had seen her before almost 40 years earlier, in a sari; elegantly draped in swathes of sapphire and gold patterned silk. It had surprised both men to see her like that – so used as they were to seeing her in pant suits or at least nothing fancier than the pair of jeans and sweatshirt she typically when they spent time together socially.

Wyatt paced on the spot nervously. Rufus was saying something about how he and Jiya had spent the previous weekend playing an epic game of Portal 2. He wasn't really listening, and Rufus wasn't really looking for an audience, but the sound of his chattering was at least calming.

"How are you doing soldier?" Denise asked, having tucked away her notes and taking his hand between her own to give them a soothing motherly tap. Without waiting on an answer, she continued, her hands now reaching up to brush away imaginary fluff from his shoulders as she looked him over and nodded in satisfaction. "You look very handsome, I'm very proud of you. Lucy's a lucky woman to have a man like you, and you her too, of course – don't you forget that. I can't say this is what I had in mind when I brought you together but something always told me you'd make a great team. I guess I was right!"

He smiled at her. He was incredibly fond of Denise. She was his boss sure - a damned good one who had chewed his ass on more than one occasion and at times had driven him mad with her protocols although there was no-one he respected more or would rather work for - but she was also his friend. More than that, she was family. Denise & Michelle, Connor, Jiya, Rufus, they were all his family now. He thought back to that day he'd walked into Mason Industries a little over 2 years ago. Alone and past caring he'd taken the assignment because it sounded dangerous– maybe somewhere between it and the drinking he'd be put out of his misery. As he glanced now at those around him, he felt at once sadness for those years lost to the man he had been, and huge gratitude for the people who had saved him and the choices that had brought them together. Maybe there was such a thing as fate.

"Thank you Ma'am. And thank you for doing this for us today, it means a lot."

"I'm delighted you asked me, I couldn't be happier for you both – I just hope I remember what I need to say!" she laughed lightly and on seeing him wander over "Oh Connor there you are, are we about ready?"

"Yes…I was just about to pop inside to check on them actually. We probably should get started. Is everything set out here - has everyone arrived?" he enquired nodding towards the small group of guests that were seated on a collection of neatly placed chairs behind them.

Wyatt looked over at the gathering – Michelle and the children were there, a couple of colleagues of Lucy's and an old college friend of hers he recognised from photos, a few of his own buddies from Delta Force and their wives who were sat with Julie Baumgartner, (_'rest in peace man' _he mouth heavenwards, his thoughts briefly turning to Bam Bam, his fallen brother), and seated next to them Bernie and Marion. "We're just waiting on…" his sentence interrupted by the sight of a nurse strolling up the path and pushing a frail looking man in a wheelchair towards them, coming to rest in the space amongst the chairs that had been reserved for him. Ethan Cahill.

Wyatt greeted their last guest warmly and after they'd exchanged pleasantries, he quickly introduced Connor and Denise. Rufus Ethan recognised from their brief encounter in 1954. "It's nice to see you again. You know, it's deeply unfair that after 65 years I'm an old man, while the pair of you have not aged a day; both as strong, virile and handsome as ever." he gave them a light wink.

While Christopher enthusiastically thanked Ethan for everything he'd done tohelp bring down Rittenhouse, Rufus caught Wyatt's ear whispering "Dude, I think Lucy's grandpa is hitting on us!" Wyatt simply shook his head at his friend. Idiot.

Back in the house Jiya had just finished buttoning the back of Lucy's dress and stood back to admirer her handiwork. Over the years she'd helped her friend into all manner of outfits but looking at her now she had to concede she'd never been so beautiful, nor looked so happy. "You look incredible. Wyatt's going to be blown away."

Lucy smiled nervously as she tucked in the locket she wore (a gift from Wyatt a few weeks earlier and which now held her precious photos of Amy – a way to ensure that her sister was always with her) and checked herself in the mirror. She had to take a deep breath to stop the tears of happiness that were threating send streaks of mascara down her cheeks, as she took herself in. She was a bride, Wyatt's bride, and in a few minutes he would be her husband.

She did look stunning. In a soft, delicate French lace that covered ivory silk the dress suited Lucy perfectly. With fine sleeves that stopped just before her wrists, it had a bateau neckline that skimmed her creamy collar bones and shoulders and led to a deep V in the back. From the base ran a trail of tiny pearl buttons down the narrow A-lined skirt that pooled at the bottom into a modest train. Her hair was loosely piled on her head with waved tendrils framing her face and a small cluster of floral crystals clipped to the side and sparkling in the light. She wore just the lightest of make-up, her dark eyes accentuated by a flick of black, and a soft blush coated her lips. In her hand she held a small bouquet of peonies.

Turning back, she cast and eye over her friend. "I don't think he's the only one that's going to be blown away, Jiya. Rufus won't know what hit him when he sees you!"

"Well now, don't you both look wonderful." The two women released each other from a tight embrace as Connor entered. Lucy looked at him questioningly and he nodded, "It's time. Are you ready darling?" He bent his arm and Lucy after a final check and smoothing down her dress, hooked her arm into his. "I'm ready."

Jiya took her cue and grabbing her own small bouquet turned towards the french doors that led to the garden and where Wyatt and the others were waiting. "Right, let's do this then. See you out there. Good luck!"

Everyone fell silent as the soft strains of music floated across the garden and Jiya stepped out. Lucy was right, Rufus didn't know what hit him when he saw her. She wore a sleeveless playsuit in gold satin that lit up in the sunlight. The nipped in waist and long, wide leg pants flattering her body and the colour radiant against her honeyed skin. Her hair tumbled down her bare shoulders in a loose silky wave to one side, and she wore a large chunky silver necklace with matching silver flats. As always her face was free of makeup save for a streak of cobalt blue eyeshadow, (no doubt the one she'd purloined in 1981) which just served to make her wide, pretty eyes an even more striking shade of hazel. It was the most dressed up he'd ever seen her and yet she looked comfortably and unmistakably like Jiya, as she slowly paced down the aisle a wide grin on her face as she met Rufus' appreciative eyes. Reaching the flower strewn arch at the top she gave Wyatt a reassuring wink and took her place opposite the two men. All heads now turned back to the doors from where she'd just appeared.

They saw Connor first a broad proud smile on his face as he patted the arm hooked into his own, and led Lucy outside. Wyatt's heart exploded in his chest and he stopped breathing. As they made their way up the aisle the rest of the world melted away and the only thing that existed was her. Lucy Preston. The most incredible, intelligent, kind, funny and beautiful woman in the world, the only person who made his life make sense, who filled his heart so completely. She was a vision, and she was about to be his forever. 'Get it together Logan' he scolded himself, but it was no use he was in utter awe of her.

Connor shook Wyatt's hand and without letting it go, with his other lifted Lucy's, joining their two hands together, and releasing his own. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he did so. "She's all yours" he smiled to the younger man "Look after her."

Wyatt and Lucy squeezed hands as they gazed at each other, each as giddy as the other. Denise let out a small cough, and exchanging excited smiles they turned their faces, if not their full attention, towards her.

"We are all gathered here on this glorious day, in this beautiful setting, to celebrate love, and to witness the joining together of our dear friends Lucy and Wyatt" she began.

"The most wonderful gift in life is to meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person who makes your world a more magical place, who fills are your heart so fully that they become part of you, who you love unconditionally, and whom you cannot imagine spending another day without."

"I have not only been lucky enough to experience that moment for myself…" she briefly looked up at Michelle mouthing 'I love you' before continuing, "…but it has been one of the great privileges in my life to watch that love grow between them too – even if they couldn't always see it for themselves!" A small wave of laughter rippled amongst the gathering, as they both shook their heads sheepishly.

She now addressed them directly "Wyatt, Lucy, so much has happened in the last 2 years but seeing your relationship blossom from the strangers you once were, to the couple stood in front of me now… Watching the trust, friendship and compassion between you develop into the unbreakable bond you share… has been a thing of joy. I could not be more delighted for you and it is my honor to be able to do this…

"Wyatt Logan, do you take Lucy Preston to be your lawful wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

He grinned, huge dimples pressed into his cheeks and his eyes shining brightly "I do"

"And do you Lucy Preston take Wyatt Logan to be your lawful husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

She returned his bright smile, her face alight with love and happiness, every nerve ending fizzing with excitement "I do."

"Rufus - the rings please" Denise instructed. He stepped forward reaching into his pocket, but unable to resist teasing made a play of not being able to find them before stern coughs from both Jiya and Christopher had him quickly bowing his head in contrition as he handed them over. Wyatt took Lucy's and sliding it slowly onto her hand spoke first "Lucy when I met you I had given up hope. My life had no meaning, no purpose and I didn't think it mattered whether I existed or not. But you changed all that. You were like a light in the darkness. You put your faith in me, you gave me purpose and you guided me back. I will never forget the day that you told me you needed me, because it was the day I realised I needed you too. I didn't think I could love again but with you I've found a love greater than anything I could ever have imagined. You are the love of my life and I will spend the rest of it proving that to you."

Lucy swallowed hard, her throat was in her heart and tears pooled in her eyes at his words. Breathing heavily she reached for his hand and placed the other ring on his finger. "Wyatt when I met you I thought you were the most infuriating, insufferable and arrogant man I had ever met, although I'll admit I thought you were very good looking." They both chuckled. "But I soon realised that wasn't true. You might be a reckless hothead, but you are also the kindest, bravest and most honourable and selfless man I know. I have never felt more loved, more cared for or more protected than I do with you. I trust you with my life…" she looked at him earnestly wanting him to hear her next words "…and my heart." He smiled grasping her meaning. "I am so proud to be with you and I cannot wait to build our future together."

It was Denise's turn to speak once more "Thank you both. And now with the power vested in me by the US Government, it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, soldier."

The small crowd clapped and cheered as Wyatt swept his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 months later…**

Lucy sat back on the floor and groaned. The feeling of the cool tiles on her skin doing little to ease the insistent churning in her stomach. She wretched and lurched forward to the toilet bowl again, the last remnants of her breakfast hitting the water with a splash. She rested her head on the seat. Oh god, please let it stop – it had been going on for several weeks now.

She didn't hear Wyatt enter the bathroom or run the tap. It was only when she felt him kneel down beside her and place a kiss on her head she knew he was there. He wrapped one arm loosely around her, slowly rubbing her back, and with his other hand gently tilted up her chin before carefully taking the facecloth he'd dampened and wiping her face. He gave her a little kiss – she tasted bitter but he didn't care – and pulled her to him.

They'd known for 5 weeks, 4 days (not that he was counting) and she'd been getting sick for a couple of weeks longer. He hated seeing her this way; hated that she was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it, hated that it was because of him; and hated that he couldn't have been happier about it. Lucy was pregnant.

**3 months earlier…**

After the ceremony Mr Wyatt Logan and Dr Lucy Preston-Logan had enjoyed a wonderful afternoon with their friends and loved ones. Mason had spared no expense, with incredible food and champagne flowing freely – glasses seemingly endlessly refilled and charged in toast to the happy couple. Rufus gave a speech that made everyone laugh, Jiya's made everyone cry, and Mason managed to set himself off.

In the evening Lucy and Wyatt shared a first dance, every bit as lost in each other as they had been on New Year's Eve, and slowly as the light began to fade their guests drifted off one by one leaving behind only the Time Team. Denise and Michelle excused themselves soon after as they needed to get Olivia and Mark home, and Mason having indulged in one too many glasses of champagne and whiskey was now snoring on a chaise.

The four remaining friends made their way to a far corner where a small firepit was burning and settled down. Jiya and Rufus on one bench, Lucy and Wyatt snuggled on the other. "Another toast" declared Rufus, producing 4 tumblers and pouring from the bottle of bourbon he'd taken as they'd passed by the bar. "To the happy couple – who have loved each other through the centuries and whose love will continue for the rest of time. May your future be as full of adventure as your past."

"I'm not sure they need any more of those kinds of adventures Rufus!" Jiya jabbed him in the ribs as the others laughed and clinked their glasses.

Wyatt reached over and poured another round. He lifted his glass urging the others to follow, "To Flynn, who made this all possible." They charged their glasses once more. Lucy smiled at her husband's thoughtfulness and gave him a kiss. "To Flynn"

The foursome happily chatted sharing stories and laughing at in jokes before eventually, with Jiya yawning into Rufus' shoulder they decided it was time to call it a night. Since they were all staying at Mason's it was only a minute or two later before they were inside exchanging final hugs of congratulations and wishing each other good night as they headed in the direction of their rooms – a routine that at one time in the confines of the bunker had been so familiar but now felt part of the past.

Wyatt led Lucy down the hall to their room, alone for the first time that day. It reminded him of that night back in Hollywood, taking those first tentative steps towards the pool house, her dressed in that long flowing white gown. He'd been full of hope and longing, and truth be told he felt the same now, but this time he knew she was his, as he was hers, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Mason had taken every care. The room was bathed in firelight, but a cooling breeze flowed through the open windows. Soft cotton sheets dusted with petals lay across the bed, fluffy robes hung on the door (well they wouldn't be needing those, although spying they were initialled L and W, he made a mental note to pack them), and on a sideboard they found a bottle of chilled champagne – Bollinger, its vintage 1941 – and a box of Chocodiles presumably courtesy of Rufus. Raising an amused brow at the cakes, Lucy reached to uncork the wine but Wyatt stopped her, "Later. I want to dance with my wife first."

"There's no music"

He smiled, crossing to the other side of the room where Mason had placed a record player and a collection of old jazz vinyls. He selected one and setting down the needle with a crackle, the brass sounds of Louis Armstrong playing 'La Vie en Rose' rose up. **_(I'm not going to lie to you folks, this one is for me – it's the song I walked down the aisle to)_**

At what point dancing, became kissing, became undressing, became making love they couldn't say. They just seemed to drift to each other as if in a dream. Their bodies, hearts and souls connecting as one. It was a feeling unlike any other; he was a part of her, and she him. And in that moment, that moment of pure, intense bliss, new life began.

**3 months later…**

She'd had her contraceptive implant removed a month or so after they'd got engaged. The doctor had advised it would take a few months for her cycle to return to normal and as she was in her mid-thirties, likely take several months if not longer after that to conceive. Since they both wanted children it made sense to deal with it now and hopefully in time they'd get pregnant. The universe had apparently had different ideas.

At first when she didn't get her period she'd brushed it off, assuming it was the effects of her implant still wearing off. And then she'd started to get sick. She tried to hide it from Wyatt but he was trained soldier for goodness sake – nothing was getting past him. He was worried and despite her protests not about to ignore the fact that she was being sick every morning, so he badgered her until she finally agreed to see the doctor.

When he came home from work that evening he was exhausted – he'd spent the day trawling through hundreds of pages of intel on a suspected terrorist, but that wasn't what had been so tiring. His mind had been racing all day wondering what might be wrong with Lucy. What if she was seriously ill? He couldn't face losing her- not now, not ever.

He felt sick with dread as he opened their front door, so was more than a little shocked when before he could even set his keys down she had leapt into his arms showering him with kisses. What the hell? Appreciative of this show of affection but desperate to know what was making her ill he released her grasp and set her down, studying her face. "What happened at the doctor Lucy? What's wrong? Why are you sick all the time?" his worried voice urgent.

Lucy grinned, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. "There's nothing wrong," she beamed. He still looked concerned but there was confusion there now too. "Well nothing that won't be cured in about 7 months' time, anyway." The scales were starting to fall from his eyes as realisation began to dawn but she decided to help him out, "You're going to be a daddy!"

He was stunned. "Wyatt? Are you ok?" she asked, smiling uncertainly at his dumbfounded expression. "You got that I am pregnant right?"

The words awoke him from his reverie, "We're going to have baby?" She nodded and the next thing she knew she was back in his arms, but this time it was him showering her in kisses.

That had been just over 5 weeks ago, and it had been their little secret since. 5 weeks of joy, excitement and speculation – would it be a boy or girl, which of them would it look like, would he or she be strong like Wyatt or smart like Lucy, or both…? Their happiness only marred by Lucy's continued morning sickness, but the doctor had assured her that in most cases it subsided around 16 weeks and she was almost 13 now.

"You feeling better now, Luce?" Wyatt asked, tossing the washcloth into the laundry bin. She nodded. "Do you want any dry toast or anything?" A shake of the head. "Ok. Well we've got the scan at 11, so why don't you have a nice long shower and I'll pack a sandwich for you to eat later if you feel up to it."

"PB and J?"

"Whatever you like, sweetheart. Try and drink some water if you can manage it too" he pointed to the bottle he'd set on the side, "It's supposed to make the scan clearer. But only if you can manage it OK?" He gave her another kiss before helping her to her feet and leaving her to bathe.

An hour or so later they pulled up at the doctor's office. Lucy swept the crumbs from the sandwich off her pullover as she waited for Wyatt to open her door – she was feeling much better now. She'd read that some women suffered with morning sickness day and night but fortunately for her, her symptoms appeared to conform to the name and she usually felt fine by late morning.

They sat down as directed and waited patiently, if a little nervously, for their names to be called. Lucy busied herself with an old copy of US Today, while Wyatt tapped his foot repetitively and stared at the clock. He practically leapt from his seat when a friendly looking nurse appeared at the desk with a clipboard and looked over to them "Preston-Logan?"

They followed him to a small consulting room where after leaving them alone to fetch the doctor, Lucy changed into a gown and perched herself on the bed, Wyatt taking a spot by her side and holding her hand. A few minutes later the OB-GYN came in and introduced herself and explained what she was going to do.

The gel was cold and it was a strange sensation as the transducer glided across her tummy. Wyatt squeezed her hand as they both stared intently at the black and white image on the screen unable to make out much of anything, but the doctor was smiling and seemed satisfied. She turned up the volume so that they could hear a rapid heartbeat which immediately made Wyatt's eyes well up and he held Lucy's hand tighter. Then after a few minutes the doctor held the device steady as she pointed to a flickering shape on the monitor. "If you look here you can see the baby's head, and here's his, or her, body." They looked at each other in disbelief before staring wide eyed back at the shape on the screen – it was a baby, their baby.

The doctor moved the transducer again, and carefully locating the right spot smiled again, "And here…" her fingers marking the outline of another round shape, "…is baby number 2." She fell silent, watching their faces, letting the news sink in.

Lucy reacted first, "Baby number 2? Wait, what!? We're having twins?" She felt Wyatt's hand tense on her own. Or was it her hand tensing, she had no idea.

"Double Trouble" the doctor nodded smiling at the stunned parents to be. "Congratulations!"


	8. Chapter 8

**3 months later…**

Wyatt had been away for 4 days. It was unusual for him to be away so long but he was on an important assignment and Lucy knew Denise wouldn't have insisted on him going unless it was necessary. As it was a week before Christmas Lucy had already finished work for the holidays and had therefore passed the time decorating their home.

On the second day Rufus had been enlisted to carry and set-up a tree including tackling 3 tangled bunches of fairy lights. Wyatt had planned to do it but she was keen to surprise him and she knew he'd be tired when he got back. Leaving Rufus to his work in the front room, Jiya and Lucy were threading strands of popcorn and cranberries as they talked in the kitchen, bursting into laughter now and then at the sound of cursing from the other room "Frigging clockblocking lights"

Despite being busy with their successful and rapidly growing business, Riya Enterprises, their friends had been a source of huge support to Lucy and Wyatt ever since they'd announced they were expecting. Jiya accompanied Lucy to appointments and classes whenever work kept Wyatt away, and Rufus had built them a state of the art baby monitor and an amazing pair of rotating night lights modelled on the Mothership. But beyond that they'd just been there for them, offering a sympathetic ear and encouragement when the anxiety of impeding parenthood to not one but two children got to them.

**3 months earlier…**

They were still processing the fact that they were expecting twins when two days later they'd arrived at Rufus and Jiya's place for their regular Thursday game night. They had always planned on telling them Lucy was pregnant that evening – providing they had the all clear from the scan - eager to share with their best friends the secret they'd been hiding for the past month. But now, with the somewhat overwhelming news there were two babies on the way, they were practically bursting to share the news.

Lucy seized an opportunity during a game of Pictionary. Lucy was paired with Rufus and it was her turn to draw. Ignoring the word actually written on the card she cast a knowing glance at Wyatt. He smiled and nodded catching her meaning, and urging Jiya to turn over the timer she began to draw as Rufus guessed:

"Man"

"and Woman"

"Fat woman…Woman with big belly"

"Ok, what are you drawing now… um. Globe, Ball, Amoeba"

"Snowman"

"Diaper?"

"oh – baby. It's a baby"

"Two babies"

"Twins. Ah ha – pregnant with twins!" Rufus shouted triumphantly, "Quick next card Lucy…"

A look of confusion crossed his face as she made no move to pick another card, and instead tilted her head to face a beaming Wyatt who had joined Lucy and was now standing behind her his arms wrapped around her, his hands placed over hers resting on her stomach. They kissed.

Jiya immediately squealed and rushed forward to hug them. "Oh my god you guys! That's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Wait. What's happening?"

Jiya sighed at him "Rufus keep up. Lucy is pregnant and they're expecting twins."

"No way! Seriously?"

"Yeah man, seriously" said Wyatt grinning at his friend, "you're going to be an uncle"

Rufus' face broke into a megawatt smile. "An uncle? You're pregnant? You're going to have a baby, I mean babies. That's awesome!"

"Bunkle!" Jiya announced gleefully. The others looked puzzled. "You know because we're a bunker family and he'll be their bunker Uncle – Bunkle" she laughed at her own joke.

"Bunkle Rufus" mused Rufus smiling and pulling Jiya, Wyatt and Lucy into giant hug, "I like the sound of that"

**3 months later…**

With the tree decorated and the home looking festive, Lucy turned her attention to the second bedroom which set to be the nursery. They had been using it as a study but since they would need the space for the children Wyatt had moved the desk and books down the hall and set up the office in the small boxroom at the back of the house.

They hadn't yet ordered any furniture – they were still figuring out exactly what they needed. On the couple of investigative trips they'd taken to the store they'd been shocked at the amount of supposedly must have items a baby needed, let alone two babies, and had agreed a more considered approach was required before they bought anything. Denise had therefore suggested she go with them to give them advice. Besides she was sure there were a few bits and pieces left over from when her own children were small that might come in handy and had promised she and Michelle would check in the loft.

In the meantime though Lucy figured she could at least start to decorate and set about the room with a roller and a pot of soft sage coloured paint.

When Wyatt returned home the next afternoon after an exhausting and stressful assignment, he found her curled up on the couch asleep. Not wanting to wake her but unable to resist being close to her – 4 days away had felt like weeks - he placed a kiss on her forehead before scooching down on the floor and resting his head lightly against her belly. The soothing rise and fall of her breathing, her comforting scent, and the thoughts of their babies growing inside her, soon lullabied him to sleep.

It was almost dark when he awoke. Lucy was stroking his hair and cheek. "Welcome home sweetheart. I missed you."

He sighed groggily, and starting to wake up properly leant back to kiss her. "I missed you too babydoll".

"Are you tired?" she asked, chewing her lip as she did so. He smirked at her, knowing what she was asking. He'd read that while some women lost all interest in sex during pregnancy, for others their libido increased. For the last couple of months Lucy had most definitely been in the latter camp and he was more than happy to oblige. She was the sexiest, most intoxicating woman he had ever known and he couldn't imagine ever not wanting her.

He shook off the last remnants of tiredness and kissed her greedily, his manhood hardening as his hands roamed body. There was something so seductive about the way her body was changing, the way each time he touched her there was something new to discover, and the fact that she seemed to want him more than ever only add fuel to his fire. For her part the way look he looked at her lit her up like touch paper.

Lucy grabbed at his shirt, roughly tugging at the buttons wanting to see him, touch him and taste him. 4 nights without him in their bed had left her aching for him. He stripped it off and she purred appreciatively raking her nails down his chest and up along his back. She chewed hungrily along his neck and shoulder. Pulling her up into his arms he lifted her and with her mouth barely leaving his body, he carried her upstairs where they hurriedly undressed. He lay her back on the bed, his breath catching at the sight of her – the delicious curve of her breasts and hips, and belly swollen with life like a fertile goddess.

She pulled him down toward her already missing the taste of him on her lips. He kissed her again his hands slowly edging down her body feeling the same curves he'd just been admiring. Her breasts were full and firm, and his mouth soon followed his fingers, taking them in his mouth in turn, his tongue caressing her erect nipples as she moaned at his touch.

He moved lower, trailing kisses down her stomach before turning his attention to her thighs, his lips, teeth and tongue teasing her. Heat flooded through her as she felt his breath tantalisingly close to her centre and she moved her hips involuntarily, lifting and twisting them towards him, easing her legs apart.

He groaned in response, his breathing heavy with desire. Her thighs trembled instantly at the feel of his tongue on her. He licked her in long, steady strokes that sent waves of pleasure through her, soft whimpers escaping between shallow breaths. She clawed at his hair not wanting him to stop, the tremble in her legs intensifying, but needing more. He knew what she craved and without removing his mouth, fingered her, the pressure of his strong hand pleasingly rubbing her inside as he coaxed her with his tongue. Her legs started to shake uncontrollably and in the next moment she came. Gasping as electricity shivered through her body, her thighs cramping as she pushed down into the mattress revelling in every ounce of the pleasure he had elicited in her. Slowly he withdrew is fingers and mouth and her breathing began to even.

She expected him to come to her, to take her, but he didn't move. He didn't move at all. She chanced a look down at him, his head still between her legs and her breath hitched again as she met his staring eyes - black with desire. A devilish smirk played across his face, his heavy breath ragged and hot between her thighs but he refused to touch her. Instead he kept his eyes fixed firmly on hers as he reached down clasped his hard cock, and slowly began to shift his hand back and forth. Her mouth was dry with desire at the sight of him. Her body pulsed with each teasing hot breath, desperately wanting him to touch her again. She reached for him, vainly pulling his head towards her. Still he resisted her but continued to pleasure himself, the feel of his deepening breath driving her wild.

He growled "Did you miss me?" She nodded.

"Did you think about me? She nodded again, her chest heaving with desire. His voice was low and deep, "Did you touch yourself when you thought about me?"

She swallowed hard. God she needed him to touch her. She could barely speak only managing a small whisper "Yes."

"Show me." he commanded.

With one hand still threaded in his hair, her touch light but not wanting him to move, she used the other to languorously stroke her breast and down her side before slowly running it across her abdomen. She tilted her hips and tightened her thighs as she caressed herself, brushing over her folds before delving her fingers inside the glistening depths. Wyatt groaned as she touched herself, his eyes darting between her eyes and watching what she was doing. Unable to resist any longer he pressed his mouth to her once more suckling and lapping at her as her fingers continued to slide back and forth. The trembling in her thighs began again in earnest. She released her fingers and with both hands pulled him towards urgently, crying out and fighting the urge to grind onto his face as his tongue delved deeper, his own moans muffled within her. With a violent shudder she crested again, harder than before, and Wyatt followed seconds later.

Her head fell back against the pillow, her thighs still quaking and chest heaving. Jesus, that was good. Wyatt breathing deeply and a look of wonder on his face stretched out beside her. She stroked his face and kissed him roundly, before soon after and wrapped in each other's arms they fell asleep.

The smell of coffee woke her the next morning. Wyatt was sitting on the edge of the bed bare chested and wearing flannel pajama bottoms, his drink in hand and a second cup for Lucy on the bedside cabinet. "So… you want to tell me what you did while I was gone?"

In her sleepy state Lucy's mind thought back to the events of the night before, absentmindedly pawing his chest. He twigged what she was thinking and chuckled. "No, not _that_. Though I'd be very happy to attend a repeat showing" he smirked. "No I mean the decorating…"

"Oh! The Christmas tree, I forgot. I wanted it to look festive for when you came home. Rufus put up the tree and the lights, and Jiya and I made the garlands. I waited for you so we could put up the ornament from Hollywood together though – I wouldn't want to do that without you."

"Well yes, I saw the tree. It looks great", he kissed her nose. "But that's not all you've been up to…"

"The nursery you mean? I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew you'd be tired so I thought I'd do it and save you having to", she grinned pleased with herself. "Do you like it?"

"uh huh. It's um, well I mean it's definitely painted" he pursed his lips, trying not to smirk but his right dimple wasn't playing ball.

"What?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing and pursing her own lips, but she most certainly wasn't trying not to smirk, "It's a nice colour! What's wrong with it?"

Her scrunched up face and sudden grump only made it more impossible not to hold down the chuckle that was bubbling in his throat. "There's nothing wrong with the colour sweetheart…"

"Then what!?

His eyes crinkled as a small chuckle escaped. "I'm sorry, it's just… did you mean to paint the ceiling and floorboards?" He broke into laughter before even finishing the sentence, but managed a sympathetic stroke of her scowling cheek feeling ever so slightly guilty for mocking her efforts.

"Yes, well it's the thought that counts. And besides I had to use a long handled roller because I knew you wouldn't approve of me climbing on a step ladder," she huffed swatting him playfully but keeping a little sting in it for good measure. "It doesn't look _that_ bad anyway…"

"No you're right. It's not that bad. Thank you doing it." Setting down his now empty mug he leant down and gave her a quick kiss. "And I can sort out the floorboards and ceiling this morning – there's some sandpaper and white paint in the garage."

Halfway to the door he paused "Is there any of the green paint left?"

"About 1/3 of the pot. Why?"

"I need to go over all the bits you missed too" he winked, letting out another laugh as he passed through the doorway, a pillow following swiftly behind him slapping him on the butt.


	9. Chapter 9

**3 months later…**

"What the fuck have you done to me you bastard!" she spat at him, her face pinched and flaming red, "Fuuuuuuucccckkkkkkkkk!"

"You'll be OK sweetheart, just try to breathe"

"Don't fucking sweetheart me… Owwwwwwwww. Jesus it hurts! Oh god Wyatt, help me" she pleaded thrusting her arm out. He offered his hand inwardly wincing as she crushed it, her nails almost breaking the skin. He'd seen women in labour before, Christ he'd delivered two babies, but this was different. It was Lucy and seeing her in so much pain and being helpless to do anything about it, was unimaginable torture for him. He'd give anything to make it better. She could curse him, call him names, break the bones in his fingers, hell she could rip off his damn hand if it helped.

Finally her vice like grip released and she sighed heavily as the contraction passed. Wyatt gently stroked back her hair and lightly kissed her clammy forehead. "You're doing so well sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

**3 hours earlier…**

"Hey man."

"Is it happening? Is it happening? It's happening…"

How the hell did he? "Yeah Rufus, it's happening. We got to the hospital a couple of hours ago. She's doing great but I gotta get back in there – I just stepped out to let you know."

"OK cool, cool. Shit – it's really happening!"

"I know. Listen I really have to go. We'll see you later?"

"Yeah of course. Wouldn't miss it. Jiya should be home soon so we'll head over when she gets back. You doing OK?"

"Rufus, I gotta go…"

"Oh right, right. I'll see you later. Give Lucy a hug from me."

"Will do. Bye"

**3 hours later…**

"Fuckity fuck fuck fuck"

**3 hours later…**

"You're getting a vasectomy – we are not having any more kids. I am NOT doing this again"

"I love you"

"I love you too. You're still getting the snip"

**3 hours later…**

"Hello sweetheart" he whispered his cheeks stained with the trail of tears and his heart full to bursting as he gazed at the precious pink bundle cradled in his arms. He wasn't sure how he was even breathing – it didn't feel like there was room in his chest for anything else his heart was so overwhelmingly large having more than trebled in size in the last 10 minutes. He stroked his first born daughter's cheek "I'm your daddy." He marvelled at the sight of her. Her little heart shaped mouth, her tiny fingers, her perfect nose – she was beautiful. "Shall we go and see your mommy and sister?"

He crossed the room and perched on the bed next to Lucy, holding Amy close and leaning down so that she could see her. Lucy reached up and caressed her head. Her other arm was wrapped around Flynn, equally pink and perfect and tucked against her chest, a tiny foot pushing out from the cloth blanket that covered her. Wyatt stroked it.

Despite her exhaustion from almost 12 hours of effort, Lucy was beaming. Wyatt had never seen her look so happy and he knew his face bore the same joy. "You're amazing you know that, Luce? Look what you did. Look at our beautiful little girls. I love you so much - all three of my beautiful Preston women." He planted a kiss on top of each of their heads, saving the last for her.

"I am pretty amazing" she laughed, but immediately followed it with a tired sigh.

"Ok mommy" said the midwife as she came over to the bed, gently lifting Flynn from her arms despite Lucy's protest, "time for you to get some rest. We'll take good care of your babies don't worry. You too daddy come on" she added as a nurse retrieved Amy from his reluctant arms, "let's leave Lucy to sleep for a little while. And these two beauties need their rest too. You'll all be able to see them through the nursery window. You've got a few friends out in the waiting room who I'm sure are dying to meet them – I gather one of them is wearing a hole in the floor."

"They're not friends…" Lucy said sleepily, smiling at Wyatt and stifling a yawn, "…they're family."

Wyatt felt his heart swell once more. She was right. Three years ago he was alone, a reckless hothead with nothing to live for. Now he was surrounded by people who cared for him as much as he did them, he was married to the love of his life, and was a father to two precious daughters. He thought back to that Christmas morning in the bunker '_I have everything I need_' – now he had more than he could ever have asked for.

He gave his wife another tender kiss, "You sleep babydoll, I'll go and tell the others the news and I'll be right here when you wake up." He followed the midwife out of the room and headed off to introduce Rufus, Jiya, Denise and Connor to the newest members of their little family.


End file.
